Weak
by bloodyxcross
Summary: Coming back from the mission from wave Sakura has come to realized that that she was the 'weak link' in team 7. Now setting out to get stronger she is willing to go to any length to get there. Watch as the use to be bud blooms in to a full blown flower and shines brighter then the sun its self. please vote for pairing on my page.
1. Change

' I'm useless 'I silently thought as I laid there in my bed. ' I couldn't help I was just a dead weight to everyone ' Silent tears fell from my eyes as I remembered all the times that Sasuke-kun and even Naruto saved me from danger. I remember standing in front of Tanzana(?) and feeling so utterly helpless while the rest of my team fought for their lives, I remember seeing Sasuke-kun's body laying there on the ground motionless and bleeding with sebons stuck everywhere in his body, I remember how I keep on saying to myself that I could have saved I could have helped him even if it mean's putting my life on the line. 'But how could I have all that I have is a big brain and good chakra control, the chakra control is cool but what use is that if I don't have the chakra resource that I would need to actually do something with it' I bitterly thought. Turning on my side with my back facing the wall I looked out of the window it was beautiful beyond words the moon shined brightly against the black midnight sky with the clouds dancing slowly around with a slight sway while the stars sparked every time you look at then, yes it was indeed a beautiful sight. 'If I want to help then I have to get stronger' I thought as I looked at the moon 'But will I be able to I mean, I was never made up to be a ninja and Sasuke-kun was raised in a clan while Naruto even if he is the dead last he has show that he has grown I mean able to perform a B rank jutsu (sorry forgot what rank it was) and still keep on going! No, I will never be able to match up to them' I thought sadly.

**"****Who are you and what have you done to the Sakura I know?!" **My head started to pound and it felt like I just hit my head against the wall over and over 'God I only know three people who have a voice that loud and two of them aren't here so that leaves-"inner?" I could practically see the smirk on her face as she responded **"Of course, who else would it be"** Ah, you must be really confused right now see umm... when I was little I was bullied a lot and didn't have any friends so I came up with this imaginary friend named inner that pretty much said all the things that I wanted to say** "For example that purple haired girl was a total-"**Is quick as possible I imagined duct tape going across her mouth and hands. Ummm... any who after making my first friend I thought that my 'inner self' would disappear but it just seemed to make her want to stay longer so now I am forever stuck with an annoying alternated personality **"****Askjgfjljfflgjlfdldlljfdkalj llf" **Mentally sighing I inwardly prepared for the most likely hell that I would go through for about 2 -3 minutes if I was lucky, see I don't mind inner its just that when she's mad at me (which just so happens to be almost 95% of the time) she will bring the most agonizing, painful, headache ever. You're probably laughing at me right now thinking 'how stupid it is that she's getting worked up over a headache' or something like that well let me tell you, do you have an alternated personality in your head that just so happens to be the source of 87% of the naughty words you think and sometimes say?! I thought not so don't say any-**"Why the fuck did you have to put duct tape on me huh?!" **Curling up in my bed I put my head between my legs it..it felt like my head was going to explode whimpering I painfully waited till she would stop what most likely was seconds felt like hours as the pain went away.** "So are you going to answer my question or not."** She sent a little jolt of pain through my body to emphasis what would happen if I don't answer if I don't answer, totally dismissing the bit of pain (I've had worse) I asked her the one question that has been on my mind since she appeared "Why are you here?" That must have caught her off guard because I didn't feel pain like I was expecting, see this is another thing that I don't get if she's apart of me then isn't she also hurting herself? **"What?"** I could practically see the question makes floating above her head rolling my eyes I straightened out of my fetal position while answering "Well you don't really drop by to yell at me for putting duct tape on your mouth now did you" Suddenly all got quiet in my head to tell you the truth its kind of weird when 'inner' gets quit I am so use to her yelling and screaming and making sure that she causes me killer headaches so I was nervous during that sort time.

** "You're an idiot"** No exclamation, no reason just 'you're an idiot' now like any ordinary person I got pissed I saw no reason what so ever why my 'inner' would call me an idiot I mean I was the second smartest in the academy and also she was me so she should already know how smart I am. Speaking through clenched teeth I both said and thought "explain." She sighed and I could vividly see her giving me a look that says 'really, do I really have to explain what that means' which only helped to make my temper go higher, taking a deep breath I listened to what my 'inner' had to say to me. **"You gave up before you even went into battle its pathetic, You might as well quite as a ninja right now and save your self from the humiliation later to come"** My 'inner' hissed at, me shocked I responded " But I'm weak" only to cause her to hiss at me yet again **"That's a god damn excuse and you know it, if your so weak then improve from being weak work your way up the scale till you reach your goal and if you don't reach it the first time around then that only means you didn't work hard enough" **Shocked beyond belief yet again I just listened to my 'inner' talk **"Sakura if you really wanted to become as strong as the boys then you wouldn't be laying around thinking about how weak I am and how I can never catch up to Naruto and Sasuke-kun you would be doing something about it" **A strange silence settled over as 'inner's' words seemed to ring around in my head over and over "Its true, its all true" I whispered "I shouldn't be laying here I should be doing something, anything that could help me to catch up to them but what?" The next words that 'inner' would say would forever stay close to me **"Train, train till your vision goes blurry and you can barely stand. Train till the sun comes up to when the moon comes out, train to not only get stronger but to learn, learn your weakness and your limits and also your strengths." **'yes I will do exactly that I won't give up' I thought smiling 'and I defiantly won't be left behind I promise you, Naruto and Sasuke I will catch up' With those thoughts I curled up into my sheets letting my pink hair fan around me into little tiny halos while I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. My new sensei

5 reviews=new chapter ^.^

Bloodyxcross does not own Naruto...sadly T-T

story:

Opening my eyes I smiled to myself 'today is going to be different' I thought as I hastily got out of bed, already knowing that kakashi-sensei was going to be late by 2-3 hours and I usually wake up two hours before we are suppose to be there I thought that I would start my training with a light morning run until sensei comes. Still smiling I skipped over to my closet and opened it only to be assaulted by the bright colors of pink and red blinking slightly I started to search for some simple training shorts only to empty out almost all of my closet before (success) I came across a pair of black knee length shorts that were slightly baggy 'nothing a belt or medic tape can't handle' I thought putting the shorts aside so I don't lose them I stared at my new found mission head on: find a fitting shirt for training with a determined I dived head first into the seemingly never ending sea of reds and pinks.

(2 minutes later)

Gasping I struggled to the top of the pile of cloths holding so tightly to the shirt that some would be surprised that it came out with out a single blemish like it was not recently in the hell (my never-ending piles of cloths) that I saved it from, sadly the same can't be said for me my night clothes where disheveled and my hair was a total mess but I totally brushed it off I mean I can always brush it right? Smiling a smile that threatened to split my face in half I held up my 'prize' like it was the most amazing thing in the world and for that moment it was. It was a plain red t-shirt with the Haruno cresent on the back and black fishnet's attached to the sleeves so it really ends at the elbow. Jumping off the 'mountain' I grabbed the shorts and started to change into my training clothes just half-way through I already hit a dilemma... the shorts the just wouldn't stay up for the love of me and to make it worse I couldn't find the medical tape plus I already wasted enough time trying to find my clothes I need to start training now. Reaching under my bed I silently pleaded that it would be under here, feeling something kinda rough and circular I mentally cheered and as fast as humanly possible I got fully dressed and brushed my untamed hair. Inspecting myself in the mirror my pride slightly swelled as I looked at the person on the other side of the mirror, her long pink hair that reached to the middle of her back no longer hanged down and was now in a loss ponytail and a green hataite(?) on her head like a head band her bangs framed her heart shaped face and big green eyes. my top was slightly loss and showed some of the bandages that keep up my shorts from falling down and around my ankles on my feel I just had the plain and simple black ninja shoes. Getting a new idea I shuffled over to my window and opened it up closing my eyes for a moment I concentrated chakra to the bottom of my feet. Bracing myself I jumped right out my window landing solidly on the wall next to me swelling with confidence I backed flipped right into the street. Standing there for a moment to congratulate myself on the job well done.

I took off first starting with a jog, then a run, and now a sprint to tell you the truth I had no clue what so ever where I was and I really didn't care at the moment for as much as it might hurt my body right now I know that it would help me in the future and that thought pushed me to go even harder. With my legs still moving and my ears ringing I started to drift off into other thoughts of how I would be able to catch up, now don't get me wrong I'm not having second thoughts I just know that even if I do train on my own I still will not be able to catch up to where I want to be and it doesn't help that Kakashi-sensei doesn't train use at all 'maybe I could go to the academy when I have time and ask Iruka-sensei for information about someone that could-' my thoughts where shattered as I felt someone barrel right into me knocking me right off of my feet and hurtling right to the rock hard ground. Out of instances I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of me to take most of the impact. Bracing for impact I gritted my teeth and locked the muscles that I did have I silently waited, feeling nothing I slowly opened my eyes only to see the ground no more then 3 inches from my face, now unlike most people that would scream then end up falling on the ground face first (Naruto) or start glaring at the person like I have a fifty ft. pole up my ass(Sasuke) 'Wait when have I been calling Sasuke... well, SASUKE?! Even more important when have I been thinking of him like that' To deep in thought I was unable to see that I was standing on my two feet with the 'sexy green beasts of konoha' no more then 5 ft. infront of me.

Finally just deciding that I would think of it later I came back to the world of the living... only to regret it. Standing no more then 5 ft. infront of me was the most disturbing thing that I have seen in my short 12 years of living on this earth, Infront of me stood a man that seemed to be around Kakashi-sensei's age and a boy around my or older age. To put it simple they looked exactly the same and not like clothes way I mean EVERTHING way, both had black hair that was cut like a bowl kinda and was abnormally shiny just barely keep it from looking greasy and the green TIGHT jumpsuit (if you could even call it that) didn't help with anything what so ever because to put it simply there was no need for imagination anywhere period. Ahhh... I forgot the most important feature, well at least for 'inner' their eyebrows or as 'inner' likes to say **"THOSE AREN'T EYEBROWS THOSE ARE FLUFFY CATERPILLARS STUCK TO BOTH OF THEIR FACES!" **Giving both of them a hopefully polite smile I said "Thank you for catching me" it must have worked because the older man stepped forward and gave me a blinding smile and said " Its alright my youthful cherry blossom for it would have been very unyouthful to not have caught you," more then just a little over whelmed by the ummm... youthfulness I watched as the older man turned to his slightly smaller self and continued talking "Lee it was very unyouthful of you to almost knock this youthful cherry blossom down for that do 500 laps around konoha only on your hands." The person that I assume to be Lee was currently in a perfect salute like that of a soldier but what more then kind of creeped me out was his eyes seemed to never leave my form "Of course Gai-sensei" **"Wait, where have I heard that name before?"** "but before I do I have something I wish to do" when he said that last little bit he was blushing a dark shade of pink while looking directly at me. Debating on running or not I finally just settled on not being rude and wait to see what happens the Lee person walked over to me still with a dark stain of pink across his cheeks and did the most unexpected thing ever that not even 'inner' would have been able to known. Right in front of me he knelt like that of a warrior to a queen and grabbed my hand giving it the most delicate kiss ever (well the only kiss that I have ever had) and asked what my name was, more then slightly freaked I shakily answered "S-sakura" again he stood up and gave me a blinding smile "Sakura, what a befitting name for such a beautiful girl. Would you please, do me the honor of going out with me" and yet again another blinding smile. Not sure how to answer because even if he did seem sweet I was not asking him out but I also didn't want to totally out right reject him so I gave him a small smile that seem to make him blush even more"Lee-san as much as I would love to go out with you I am sorry but I can't because I plan on catching up to my teammates and I can't let anything distract me from it." While my face was practically almost as blank as a piece of paper I couldn't say the same for my mind because currently I was praying that Lee-san would understand while 'inner' told me of the information that she found on this Gai person.

**"Maito Gai a taijutsu master. Rank currently is jonin has three students all genin their names are Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee every single one of them excel in the art of hand-to-hand combat. SAKURA! do you have any idea what this means?!**

'Mmm...nope not really'

**"It means that sense your taijutsu sucks you can get a real live person that can teach so... GET YOUR TINY LITTLE ASS OVER THERE NOW!"**

Like that of a puppet I obediently obeyed her orders and walked straight up to Gai-sensei "Ummm... Gai-sensei"

Gai struck a good guy pose thumbs up and all and said "There's no need to call me sensei for I am not your sensei"

"See that's what I was wondering, if you would be willing to take me under your wing," Seeing the slightly confused looks on both Lee's and Gai's face I tried to elaborate "My jonin-sensei already has his hands full with my other two teammates and I have been noticing that my skills are lacking so I was hoping that I could improve them, so will you please help train me." By the end of my short speech my head was down and I was silently waiting for the most likely reject so I was surprised when I felt a gently yet firm hand rest on my shoulder, startled I stared up at the grinning sexy green beast and almost missed what he said "I would be glad to take you under my wing" slowly a blinding smile that filled up half of my face made its way on to my face, just when I was going to glomp him and promptly praise him like he was god himself my stomach decided it needed to be known. "Grahhhhhhhhh" Blushing a new shade of pink my arms flew to my stomach as I desperately tried to stop it from making any more embarrassing noises but no it just had to get louder, making sounds like that of a starved loin that finally just found food.

"Mmmm...it seems that our youthful blossom has forgotten to eat" Gai-sensei said while in a thinking pose suddenly out of no where he pointed at Lee and said "Lee do you know what this means" Getting into a perfect saluting pose Lee shouted "Yes Gai-sensei" "Then lets go"

That was the only warning I had before I was dragged half way through konoha, Oh dear kami what did I just get into.

**AN: Sorry about not updating in a while I had my laptop token away for eeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeerrrrrr, so I will try to update more k?k.**


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time but I have for the last few days been making a poster for my friend because she is moving to a different school instead of going to the school that I am going to. To top that I have final exams so I have to study but you better be expecting a chapter or two by next week. So again I am sincerely sorry and until summer hits I don't think I will be doing much but studying and finishing my friends poster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, surprise I'm not dead so like I told you in my little note thingy I had to focused on school plus the poster but what I didn't take into account was me getting grounded for the_ longest_ time_ ever_ (I'm over exaggerating this but it was long enough for me to get down on my knees to beg for my baby -computer- back) so to reward you for your awesome** **patience(Which I defiantly lack in)I wrote a bit more so kick back grab some popcorn or what not turn on the music and start reading. Oh also my mom has started this thing where I can only be on the laptop for a hour because I am on it to much(LIES!) so I doubt the next chapter will be up any time soon but I will try.**

* * *

To say the least I was content,Gai-sensei and Lee-san had both taken me out to a small dango shop all though I wasn't a big fan of sweets I wasn't about to turn down a free breakfast so I ended up eating with both of them. Surprisingly I had a fun time, now please don't think of me wrong its just Gai-sensei and Lee-san both reminded me of Naruto and even though I was slightly thinking of him in a different way he still will forever be the cause of most of my frustration and headaches so I think you know where I was coming from**. **Letting out a small giggle that most likely got me a few odd looks I thought of the last thing that Lee-san said before going "Now I must do 500 laps around Konoha for knocking over beautiful Sakura-chan" and before I could tell him it was alright he didn't need to he was off with Gai-sensei running right after him all the while scream about youth. Still with a smile on my face I started up on my running again this time heading straight for Team 7 training ground because from what 'inners' been telling me apparently I'm late. I rolled my eyes at that I mean as long as if your earlier then Kakashi-sensei then I think you are still qualified as early, still running I saw the shock of orange against the greens and browns before anything else. Shaking my head at Naruto's absurd fashion I keep on running, well that was until something for no apparent reason decided that it would be fun to tackle me right down into the dirt.

Letting out a groan I looked up to see who the hell jumped on me and planning to make sure that they become best friends with my fist **"CHA! YOU GO GIRL MAKE SURE TO HIT HIM TO THE 30 METER MARK!"** my 'inner' said while throwing punches up into thin air. And just like my 'inner' suggested I pushed the person up and swung my fist out with as much force as I could muster accidently letting out a "CHA!" as I hit the person. Still pissed I watched as the orange blur vanished from sight "Naruto" I said while gritting my teeth now set on finding the baka and dragging his sorry ass back here, I stomped my way to the direction that he went sailing only to stop in my tracks and stare at the people that stood in the way. Well, I was paying more attention to the person on the right but that's the point, the point is that _he_ was here...

"Yo"

before me...

"your late"

and I don't think this time I'm dreaming sadly...

**"I told you we were late but did you listen no you didn't"**

Wait, this must be a Genjutsu yes, now that explains everything but if its a Genjutsu why would someone even cast one in the first place

**"You're ignoring me aren't you"**

"Sakura?"

**"Yep,you are"**

Ah, Kakashi-sensei must be testing me ok I will give it a try

"Kai"

"Sakura?"

Damn, it didn't work,

Still in a state of shock I watched as Naruto came walking back from were ever I hit him while rubbing a newly bruised cheek. "Sakura-chan that hurt" hearing him talk seem to snap me out of my frozen state and made me whip my head around so fast that I think that I gave everyone a whiplash and said in no funny business tone "Naruto do you also see what I am seeing." Giving me a confused look he responded "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Casting Kakashi-sensei a quick glance I said "Do you also happen to see Kakashi-sensei standing right there."

Naruto's face changed to one of confused to realization and then he had his ever so goofy smile back on " Oh, yah Sakura-chan you came late even later then Kaka-sensei and I thought that was impossible sense he's always late and never on time, ever. I told teme over here that we should go out looking for you but all he did was act like a bastard and sense you didn't show up we couldn't start training so we had to wait for you to come but teme keep on acting like a teme"

"Hn, dobe"

"SHUT UP TEME! anyway it didn't help that I wasn't able to have any ramen this morning. You know I would really love some miso ramen no pork or maybe I should get chicken this time, nah I think I will stick with miso and have pork later maybe I could have it for dinner..."

To say I was confused would be an understatement one second I'm asking Naruto a simple question and the next thing you know is he's what I believe to be rambling on about ramen. Out of all things it had to be ramen didn't it putting my left hand on my temple I trying to sooth the aggravating headache that was most likely to come soon. Preparing to hit him again but this time aiming for unconsciousness I was stopped in my tracks by Kakashi-sensei "Well," he said giving use his weird eye smile **"Which by the way we have to learn"** 'Shut up' "Sense everyone's here lets get started. Naruto, Sasuke I want you two to fight and Sakura I want you to observe and analyze both the fight and your surrounding now get to it my cute little genin" he said waving his hand carefree while we all glared at him hoping that by some miracle he would burst into a flaming inferno, giving one last glare Sasuke started to walk towards the place were they would fight Naruto getting the hint walked to the other side while I jumped up into a tree to watch.

Both stood each in their respective stance waiting for the other to make a move, finally getting inpatient Naruto rushed forward with his fist raised most likely planning on pounding Sasuke to the ground. Effortless evading the strike Sasuke started to engage Naruto into an intense tiajutsu that didn't last long sense Sasuke was obviously better at taijutsu then Naruto getting bored with watching the predictable fight that was going on I started to wander into my own mind in hopes of finding 'inner' maybe. With a sudden tug I felt myself falling downwards until I hit what I think was the floor groaning I opened my eyes only to close them immediately from the blinding bright lights and even when I had my eyes closed the bright light could still be seen. **"You can open your eyes now"** a voice that I don't think I will ever be able to forget even if I try said, willing to take the risk I slowly opened my eyes to see a dull white room, slowly I turned to look at the place that I was in I quickly learned that it wasn't a room but it was a blank whiteness that had no beginning and no end to it, Not knowing what to do I started to call out to my 'inner' after what seemed to be hours I finally gave up and plopped down on the ground "As expected from my 'inner" I grumbled "When I don't need help I get it anyway and when I do I don't get any." Hearing the slight tapping of feet hitting the floor brought me back and made me turn my head to the direction of the footsteps at first I couldn't see anything and I was just going to pass it up as imagining things until I say a small silhouette slowly but surly making its way to were I was, hastily I stood up my breathe coming in short puffs and my hands clenching and unclenching as I nervously watched 'inner' (Who the hell else would it be?!) get closer and closer. To tell you the truth I never really seen what 'inner' really looked like I kinda just assumed that 'inner' must look like me but now I'm not so sure I mean what if all this time it was a guy when I thought it was a girl?! My eyes widened comically and my face flushed such a dark red that I think I created a new shade.

Hearing a laugh my mind snapped back into reality only to gasp at the person before me. To say the least she was beautiful her hair was a nice dark brown and was cut short making it end at her shoulders also her eyes were a nice chocolate brown but what really caught my eye was the thick purple lines that went across her cheeks. **"So you done checking me out yet?"** My face turned a light pink but I didn't duck my head or turn away because even if I do she would still be able to see me. The blush still burning brightly on my cheeks I cleared my throat and stuttered out "S-so you must now why I'm here already, right?"

**"Yep..."**

"...well, are you going to explain"

**"...Mmmm I guess..."** She sounded kind of reluctant like she really didn't want to although I don't know why. Slowly she brought up one of here hands up and made a slashing motion in the air, expecting nothing to really happen I was surprised when stuff stared to come shooting out of it faster then a rocket out of instincts I put my arms up to protect my face from any damage with my eyes squeezed shut I waited, and waited, and waited when nothing came I slowly put my arms down while opening my eyes only to see something amazing. The things that were shooting out were totally dodging me and stacking themselves on other stacks of the white sheets of paper or starting a new pile it was like someone came by with a fan and blew all these sheets of papers off but instead of them being scattered the were neatly stacked I watched in further amazement as the last sheet of paper floated to the place where it supposedly was suppose to be, finally turning to see the whole picture I gapped in astonishment some where so tall that I couldn't even see were they ended while other's were no more then one or two sheets some turned from two stacks at the bottom others were in the form of a pyramid to put it simply it was a room full of paper stacked up. Walking to one of the taller stacks I pulled a random sheet of paper from the middle hoping it wouldn't fall when it didn't topple on me I finally looked at the sheet of paper only to have my eyes go impossibly large that they threatened to pop right out of my skull if that makes any sense, right in the top left corner was a picture of Kakashi-sensei with his stupid **"Awesome" **eye cringe and little orange book but that wasn't what shocked me it was the info:

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Nicknames: Copy-cat Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan

Gender: Male

Mother: Unknown -deceased-

Father: Sakumo Hatake -deceased- 

Birthdate: September 15

Age: 26

Height: 181cm

Weight: 67.5kg

Rank: Jonin

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan -obtained through Obito Uchiha-

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Background: Kakashi is the son of Sakumo Hatake, a genius renowned as "Konoha's White Fang" not much is known about his mother other than she died at a young age. His father fell into disgrace after choosing to save his comrades rather than complete an important mission, which caused the nation and the village to suffer a great loss. Dishonored, Sakumo took his own life after suffering a deep depression and drop in his skills; this experience made Kakashi determined to lead his life strictly by the ninja code. Hailed as a prodigy, because of his great intelligence, skill, and aptitude, at age five he graduated from the Academy in a single year at the top of his class. Eventually he joined a team alongside with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nahara under Minato Namikaze's command. 

Later on he became rival/friends with Maito Guy where they would challenge each other from eating contests to taijutsu combat ultimately giving Kakashi a record of 49 wins and 50 losses. A year later, Kakashi became chunin after facing and defeating Maito Guy during the third stage of the Chunin Exams. Soon after becoming jonin, Kakashi was assigned a mission that would benefit Konoha in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. The mission was a success with the help of Minato but this mission was also the resold of the death of Obito Uchiha and the owner ship of the sharingan for Kakashi.

I couldn't read any more, my hands shook uncontrollably and my eyes went unfocused as I tried to desperately find a solution to _all_ this but coming up with nothing the only thing that seemed to be repeating like a broken record in my head was _How? How? How? How?_

_How did I not know any of this?_

_How was this even possible..._

_How can I not know any of this when its in my mind?_

_How?_

**"You must be confused as hell, huh"**

My head snapped to the direction that the voice came from only to see a expressionless faced 'inner' though her face showed nothing her eyes shined with both understanding and comfort making me relax just a bit but didn't stop me from still being confused

**"Well I guess that's kind of expected sense you pretty much read something's about Kaka-sensei that you didn't even know"** She said while rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face, snapping back to serious mode** " What you just read you already know"** opening my mouth to interrupt she shot me a glare making me shut up **"Ever single one of these sheets of papers have info on everyone and thing that you interacted with **"But that still does not explain-"** "I was getting to that, anyway most of the info is from you and your reading but the little percent that isn't is from me" **I stood there silent letting to shocking information finally process through my head when it did I only had one question " Who are you, sense your obviously not a part of me, who are you?"

**"I-"**

"-kura, Sakura, hey are you ok? Sakura" My eye sight came back along with all of my other senses I could feel the slight weight on my shoulder and could see the gray,blue,and green blobs telling me it was Kaka-sensei blinking my eyes till I could see properly I answered "Yes, sensei" giving me his one eye smile he let his hand fall off of my shoulder "Mmm... I've been calling your name but you wouldn't respond." Shooting him a quick smile I responded "Sorry sensei, I was just lost in my thoughts. What was it that you wanted me for?" Still with his eye cringed he lazily waved his hand "I just asked we should stop them before they pass out or not" With that said I looked over to the boys to see both on the ground panting with shurikens and kunais littering the ground some of the trees where burned half way or had small dents along with the ground. Done examining the area I looked at the state they where in, fight of the bat I could see that Naruto wasn't fairing as good as Sasuke his breathe was coming out in short pants his entire body was covered in dirt while also littered with varies bruises and cuts he was still standing(Which I give him credit for) but seemed to have a slight slouch in his stand. Sasuke on the other hand looked perfectly fine besides the bruises ands cut marks here and there his breathe was slightly shallow but not like Naruto's but one thing was sure about both of them and it shone as bright as day they weren't done yet, determination burned in both of there eyes while they glared at each other most likely the other dropped dead. Not able to take it anymore Naruto started to run forward fully intending on messing up Sasuke's "pretty face" until something physically stopped him holding his hand in an iron grip not even budging an inch glaring at the thing that stopped him which just so happen to be our eye-smiling-always-late-sensei with his eye smile present for all to see with Naruto's hand still in his iron grasp he said "Naruto," his voice was showing false cheerfulness I could tell "as much as I want to see you two beat each other to a bloody pulp," two glares where directed towards him "and no matter how entertaining that may be -which believe me would be very entertaining- I can't sense both of you are already pretty much drained all the way through and not only that but both of you look to be about ready to collapse and just because I'm your sensei don't think that I won't leave you out here, so if you want to sleep on your bed instead of passing out and sleeping on the ground I would recommend that you stop now. So being the ever so nice sensei that I am I am allowing you to make a choose" I gapped at my sensei thinking _'what the hell is he thinking?! Does he really expect that to stop them' _"Oh, and I forgot I will stop training if one of you catch anything while your passed out" They seem to hesitate at those words and I can understand why just recently a flu has been spreading around konoha causing some people to be bed ridden because of it, now don't over think this, this is not some deadly flu that is killing off people slowly and painfully it was just a simple flu the symptoms like another: headache, easily drained of energy, heat flashes, sometime throwing up you know the regular. Both of them seem to come to an agreement that they would rather have training continuing then finishing this useless fight (well from my point of view) because both of their body's slackened seeing this Kakashi-sensei let go of Naruto's hand.

That seemed to be the turning point because Sasuke just 'hmphed' crossed his arms and turned away while Naruto turned the other way with his arms crossed both glaring, sighing mentally at how stupid and childish they were acting I jumped down from the tree and made my way to the three all ready knowing Kaka-sensei will let us of and won't train with us 'more like Naruto and Sasuke' until tomorrow standing before them I waited patiently for Kaka-sensei to dismiss us so I could find Gai-sensei and Lee-san to start my training "Ok, where done with training so you can go now " just as I was about to walk off Kakashi-sensei's voice stopped me "Oh, and Sakura make sure to come here on time." with that he disappeared with a poof orange book in hand about to walk off again I was stopped yet again by a shout from none other then Naruto "Sakura-chan" turning my head to the side to give the indication that I was listening I waited for him to continue "Do you want to go o-" cutting him off I responded "Sorry Naruto but I got to go" just as I was about to take off again something stopped me maybe it was because of routine or maybe because my heart still pounded fast when ever I saw his face because in a cracked voice I said "S-sasuke" he was already walking away with his hands in his pockets like always just on the border of the training field, he looked back at me his raven hair softly blowing in the wind while his dark obsidian eyes seemed to gleam with both annoyance and hate. _'Hate...hate because of me, do I really annoy him enough for him to hate me?' _as my mind was still in a debate my mouth seemed to have created a mind of its own because next thing I know I was saying "Never mind, just forget about it" with narrowed eyes and a frown he turned around and keep on walking away.

For some odd reason my heart seem to twist its self into a knot as I watched him walk away not once looking back dismissing the feelings I started to also head off but in a different direction planning to hit town and see if I can find Gai-sensei or Lee-san and start my training and willing to go all the way through no matter how tough or seemingly impossible it is or even what others said because this was for them _'yes, I must never forget that I am only doing this so I don't hold them back and actually become of some use for this team' _with that in mind I set off to the most likely terrifying and hell-like training ever but I know that it will all pay off in the end...right?

**xxxxxx**

This is inhuman, insane, impossible were the words that fluttered around my head as I laid in a heap on the cool grass trying desperately to catch my breathe while the two people that I have recently dubbed not human stand up right not a drop of sweat rolling off of them and they were even still spouting about youth with the whole good guy pose and everything. _'God why do they have so much energy I don't even think I can feel my toes...nope I can't'_ sighing I tried to get up** tried** as in I didn't make it, thinking that's it futile to try to get up again and most likely fail at it **again** I laid there on the nice cool grass that helped cool down my over heating body along with allowing me to relax muscles that I didn't even know I had. As I laid there I thought of how I even got in this state in the first place the train started off fine Gai-sensei said that we should do a few warm-ups, you know push-ups, jumping jacks the likes well after that he asked me to go against Lee-san so he could get a grasp of were I need to improve and what I already know and of course I lost terribly after that it all went down hill I think, all I can remember is him saying "we need to bring up your stamina" and before I know it my body hurts I can't even stand and I have a headache to boot. Sighing yet again I started to push myself up only to have a hand extended in front of me looking to the face of the person that was offering to help me I was meet with the blushing smiling face of Lee-san not able to find it in my heart to turn him down I allowed him to pull me up, standing up right though a bit wobbly I dusted myself off while trying to tell how long I have been out here and what time it was _'2-3 maybe 4 hours at the most maybe' _As I thought over the time I started to wonder if I should start heading home or if I should stay just a little longer, finally deciding that I should go so my mom wouldn't have a search party after my butt turning back to Lee-san that was still blushing a nice color pink and told him that I was heading off and needed to go home with a wave and a shout of youth I set off. _'Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto I promise I will catch up' _and with that promise a new path was laid down for me to walk and new doors to open along the way to help me reach my goal all the more faster.

* * *

**AN: Hey so whats up? oh and if you feel like it can you please respond to these questions:**

_1. how's the story so far?_

_2. Have you ever watched hetalia? do you like it?_

_3. If yes then who is your favorite character and why?_

_4. Dango, Ramen, or Pocky?_

**Well, that's it so please review and lets hope that I can finish the next chapter sooner ^-^**


End file.
